Fire Emblem: Heroes Online
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: When a mysterious company buys the rights to Fire Emblem and cancels the two upcoming games what do they have planed for the newest entry.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Fire Emblem or SAO.**

* * *

'As you can see the line up for FEO is quite long-' I angrily closed the tab after hearing that stupid acronym.

Why was I so angry you may ask? Well let me tell you.

A company bought the rights to Fire Emblem from Nintendo and Intelligent Systems not to long ago and say I think a year maybe probably, anyways when the did it wasn't much of a big deal to me and probably the fanbase.

Though the company that bought the rights to Fire Emblem were hated on more then the Metroid Prime Federation Force Trailer and possibly Sonic 06 combined.

What did they do? Well they cancelled the two upcoming games Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia and Fire Emblem Warriors. You can bet I was insanely pissed off at that announcement as was the fanbase. Then again what fanbase can be happy about whatever game that comes out.

But right after they announced the cancellation of Shadows of Valentia and Warriors. They said that they had a new game for the Nerve Gear the game was simply titled FEO. Nobody really knew what it stood for but the head of the company and the new owner of Fire Emblem said it would better then Shadows of Valentia and Warriors combined.

That I seriously doubted. What could be better then a remake of Gaiden and a Dynasty Warriors spin off of Fire Emblem.

Seriously getting to beat up hordes of enemies as your favourite Fire Emblem characters what Fire Emblem fan could say no to that concept I sure as hell wouldn't.

Well later down the road there was more info on it and the game's acronym stood for Fire Emblem Online and that it was going to be a MMORPG, Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game for those who don't know… I think that's what it stands for, and like I mentioned before it was going to be and only playable with the Nerve Gear which I had, it was at my computer desk now to be precise, it was given to me as a birthday present from my dad but what sucked is that I didn't get anything with it, but back to what I was saying before.

When I heard Fire Emblem Online's concept I immediately didn't like the sound of it I'm not that type of gamer I don't enjoy that type of gaming period. Mainly form the sheer amount of trolls and the possibility of you being hacked and easily getting rid of any progress you got.

But my friends didn't feel the same way I did mainly from the fact that Awakening was their first game. Yeah they didn't get into Fire Emblem until then meanwhile my first game was Sacred Stones… and it. Was. Awesome I still love that game to death to this day.

I still couldn't believe this game was getting a lot of hype and no one had any problems with it. How could they not have problems with it typically every fanbase hates on a game for being different.

Have you seen the Sonic fanbase they can never be pleased and not to mention the Gen Whinners with Pokemon.

Yeah you can bet this game was getting hyped up the ass at my school. Where ever you went some one would be talking about this game even if they weren't Fire Emblem fans which was absolutely ridiculous.

But luckily I wasn't alone on this there was this one guy on this video website that went on a rant about how he had his suspicions and hopes for the game. He did like it and said how there were bad points on it and how it could backfire on the company.

I honestly didn't care for any new info on this game it was going to use the Nerve Gear which was probably the only cool this about it, and that's it.

I mainly spent all my time I'm my room listening to the battle theme from Shadows of Valentia… man I wish we got that instead of this possible train wreck "Ray time to eat!" I heard my mom shout "Coming!" I shouted back going downstairs to eat. Maybe that'll take my mind of this probably won't… never worked before.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah short prologue and sorry if the title sucks. Why I did this is because in the next chapter and the story onwards it'll be from the Third Person P.O.V. I've tried my best with this to work the Nerve Gear in the story so tell me what you think any and all feed back is appreciated and also I'm pretty sure everyone can guess the video website I was talking about but can anyone guess who I was talking about.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fire Emblem or SAO.**

* * *

 **… A Day After the Release of Fire Emblem Online**

A day had passed since the release of Fire Emblem Online and it had taken the gaming community by storm with it being everywhere in advertising and easily being the most popular game to date.

Meanwhile Ray was walking on the sidewalk on his way to school still thinking about Fire Emblem Online and why it became as popular if not two times more popular then Awakening 'I just don't get why it's so popular. Sure it uses the Nerve Gear… but what else makes it so special' He pushed his thoughts aside when he saw his friends waiting for him at the front doors.

"Ray there you are!" A girl who had short blonde hair and green eyes shouted as she ran up to him "Hey Hibari" Ray greeted "So have you been playing Fire Emblem Online?" she asked excitedly "No" Ray said with a hint of anger in his voice "What! Why?" Hibari asked "Because it's nothing more then a glorified spin off" he answered with Hibari having a not very amused look on her face as she crossed her arms "It's exactly what it is, and it's super fun. Seriously you get to chose your class when-" "I don't care" Ray said interrupting Hibari who looked none to pleased by it.

"Ray can you at least try it if you have it" she pleaded putting on her best puppy dog look "That's not going to work and you know it" another person's voice spoke out and a boy who had spikey red hair and brown eyes came walking to the duo.

"Hi Inaho" Hibari greeted "Hey Hibari you levelled up a lot last night" Inaho said with Hibari smiling "Thanks" she said then turned back to Ray "If only you had been there to see" she said crossing arms "Come on Ray give FEO a chance" "I'll give it a chance when Shadows of Valentia is released" Ray said walking away with the two friends sighing "This game is amazing and yet it's boring without him. We gotta try and convince him to try it" Inaho said hitting his fist in his palm "How I'm sure every single copy of Fire Emblem Online is sold out by now" Hibari brought up but Inaho just smirked.

"Are they really" he said smugly holding up a copy of Fire Emblem Online leaving Hibari completely dumbfounded "W-What how did you-" Inaho quickly cut her off by putting his over her mouth "Shh… the last thing we need is people on us for having an extra copy" he brought up in a whisper so Hibari nodded in response "Okay how are we going to convince him?" Hibari brought up "I'll think of something. Come on let's get to class we'll discuss more of this at lunch" Inaho said running with Hibari following.

The day or rather more of course went by slowly but the three friends managed to pull through it, when they got the lunch it was time for Hibari and Inaho to put their plan into motion.

"Okay Inaho what's the plan?" Hibari asked determined "Just leave it to me" Inaho assured then spotted Ray playing on his 3DS while occasionally taking bites from his lunch.

'No Mercy!' a voice spoke out from the 3DS while Ray took a bite of his sandwich "Hey Ray" Hibari spoke out "How many times have I told you to say Hi instead of Hey when my name comes after" he said then returned back to his game "So… Ray why do you-" "No and I'm not going to" Ray said not letting Inaho finish "That's not what I was going to say" Inaho brought up "Oh… well what were you going to say" Ray asked "Why exactly do you hate FEO so much?" he asked making Ray let out a sigh.

"Look. When Shadows of Valentia and Warriors were announced I was really excited and couldn't wait to play them. Then this stupid game was announced and the two games I was excited about got cancelled and the joy was sucked out of me that's why I hate it" Ray explained turning back to his game while Hibari and Inaho had concerned looks on their faces. They didn't want their friend to be sad they had to cheer him up somehow.

"Well… you could- hear me out" Inaho said when Ray opened his mouth then closed it "Look Ray Fire Emblem Online is really awesome the things you can do in the game are amazing right when you start the game you chose your name, your gender and best of all your class-" "Doesn't it strike your interest a little bit" Hibari interrupted hoping to get the answer she wanted Ray opened his mouth but when he did his game sort of finished his answer for him 'Ohhh Yes!' the voice spoke out from the game making Ray close it and put it back in his bag.

"I'll consider trying it-" "You will!" Hibari excitedly said getting right in his face with Ray slowly pushing her back "Yes I will" Ray agreed leaving Hibari with happy look on her face.

"Y-You're serious" Hibari said trying her trying her best to hold in her excitement with Inaho being completely caught off guard by how he was able to agree so quickly.

"Yes… I'll try the darn game. But too bad it's probably sold out" Ray smugly said 'So that's what his plan was' Inaho thought before getting a smug look on his face.

Inaho then held up a copy of Fire Emblem Online giving Ray a shocked look on his face "W-What the?!" was he could get "I saved up for two just in case one went wrong" Inaho informed handing Ray the copy with him taking it and putting it in his bag then letting out a long sigh "We'll be looking for you and if your not there we'll come to your house and forcefully put the Nerve Gear on your head" Hibari threatened in a tone that was commanding, Rau was about to opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"Wow… that felt quick we barely got to eat" Inaho disappointingly said with his stomach growling as if it were responding to him "Well come on let's get the rest of they day over with it is Friday after all" Ray said grabbing his bag a walking to his next class with Hibari and Inaho doing the same.

* * *

"Finally!" Inaho shouted relieved that school was over with Ray and Hibari feeling the same.

"Yep thank goodness" Ray said agreeing with Inaho "Alright so… I guess I'll see you guys… in the game" Ray said with Hibari and Inaho nodding and running off to their houses with Ray doing the same.

Ray shut the door behind him and took the game out of his bag and stared at it and sighed "Guess I'll get this over with" said Ray going up to his room and putting the game into his computer and hooking up his Nerve Gear to it.

"Here goes nothing… Link Start!".

* * *

Ray awoke to find himself in a strange room 'Welcome to Fire Emblem: Heroes Online. Please create your avatar' a woman's voice spoke out from nowhere "… Heroes Online. I thought it was called Fire Emblem Online…" Ray pondered then proceed to make his avatar.

He decided just to go with his normal look so Hibari and Inaho could find him which was just brown hair with brown eyes.

Ray hit okay and the game continued on 'Please select your class' the voice spoke out again and several class options appeared "Let's see here… Mercenary… well rounded. A good choice for any player… Cavalier… a class with high mobility and good abilities all around. A good choice for beginners… hmm… what the?… Swordsman. A youth with dreams of mastering the blade, Equips Swords. A trainee class. Not recommend for newcomers. Hmm…" Ray thought to himself "The trainees usually grew into strong units… what the heck" Ray said selecting the Swordsman class with the option saying 'are you sure' and Ray hit yes.

The game processed his options before answering back to him "Welcome to Fire Emblem: Heroes Online" the computer voice said before enveloping Ray in a blue light.

Ray was then transported to what looked to be a main hub area he looked over himself and saw he was wearing a tail coat of some kind with brown pants and brown shoes "Hmm… not bad I guess" he said to himself and saw that there was a lot of players. Some were mages others were mercenaries while some had mounts such as a Horse, Pegasus or a Wyvern.

The now sword wielder looked around and saw no sight of Hibari of Inaho "Might as well go see what this place is about" he suggested to himself before wondering off.

Ray stopped his little stroll when he came across an armoury "Don't suppose I have anything…" he said to himself before walking in. "Welcome. What can I fix you with" the keeper greeted "Uhh… hang on a second" Ray said before having a confused look on his face "Do you know how I can check my weapon level?" the swordsman asked "You must be a newcomer aren't ya?" the keeper asked and Ray just nodded his head making the keeper laugh.

"Nothing to be ashamed about just flick your wrist down and it'll bring up your menu" the keeper instructed and Ray followed his instructions and flicked his wrist down and his menu was brought up with his inventory empty.

Ray scrolled to the side where his weapon level was keep and saw he was at the E Rank with swords but also noticed something that really caught his eye. While Ray could only use swords he also had options of Lances, Axes, Bows, Daggers, Dark Magic, Anima Magic, Light Magic and as well as Staves.

"Well that's interesting to know" the swordsman said to himself closing his menu and returning to the task he had at hand "Do you have any Bronze Swords?" he asked "Yes I do I take it that's what you need" the keeper asked "Yeah that's… wait do you have any Vulnerary?" "No you're going to have to go to the Vendor for those" the keeper informed "Oh okay, then just the Bronze Sword then" Ray answered and paid the gold before leaving the shop "Come back any time!" the keeper shouted after Ray had left.

"Time to see this thing in action" Ray said pulling out the Bronze Sword and taking a few practice swings "Nice…" he said to himself sheathing it to his side "Now time to find Hibari and Inaho" said Ray continuing his little mission.

Though he would've if not for the many players around some sort rock "What the?…" Ray went over to to the small crowd and tapped a girl who looked to be wearing Recurit armour and had black hair in a ponytail, on her shoulder to get her attention "Yes" she answered "What's with all the people around here" Ray asked but it only made the Recurit giggle "What?" "You seriously don't know?" the girl asked still holding back her giggles "No I don't, please tell me" Ray answered with a serious expression which made her stop her giggles.

"Oh… are you a new player?" she asked "Yeah, why?" "I guess that's why you were lost on what was happening" the Recurit informed "Can you please tell me" Ray continued on "Oh, right. Well you see there was an update recently that added new characters for what people call the Summon Stone" she told Ray but it only raised more questions for him "What does it do?" Ray asked walking along with her unknown to him the line was moving up.

"Well as the name implies it can summon a hero from the games to help you" "Wait… what?" Ray said in complete surprise "Yep. Oh! it's my turn!" the girl cheered and placed an orb in the hole of the stone and stepped back.

After a few moments passes of the orb being placed in the stone there was a white flash. When the flash cleared there was a pink haired girl wearing orange knight armour "Hello I'm Gwendolyn, one of the Knights of Ostia I look forward to fighting alongside you" Gwendolyn greeted "Wow! Nice to meet you, can I call you Gwen for short" the Recurit asked "U-Umm… of course milady" Gwendolyn agreed "Great come on let's go and find a skirmish!" the girl said running off "W-Wait I can't run fast in this armour!" Gwendolyn shouted doing her best to chase after her.

Ray chuckled at her little antic then realized he had never got her name "Shoot… guess I'll ask next time I see her" he said then turned to see other players looking at him "W-What?" "Aren't you gonna go" a thief asked 'Guess they thought I was friends with her. Might as well use this opportunity' Ray thought to himself going to the stone and bringing up his inventory and grabbed the orb.

But when Ray grabbed it he realized he never had it in his inventory before "…I probably got from the update… it has to be it" he said under his breath placing the orb in the stone.

It lit up and a white flash happened again. When Ray was clearing his eyesight he saw the hero he had summoned and didn't know whether to be overjoyed or afraid.

"Raaaargh!" a small purple haired girl shouted.

* * *

 **AN: Well what do you think. I bet everyone know who he summoned, and this character was my first summon in Heroes which is why I'm using her, and yes I get that it requires the book and everything but just ignore it this is Fanfiction where anything can happen, and the people who I used are based off Bond Units I have in Fates and they will have the same classes as their Bond Unit counterparts. So what do you all think any feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fire Emblem or SAO.**

* * *

"Raaaargh!" a small purple haired girl shouted "Hi I'm Fae, guess what I'm the last dee dee?… Oh! Divine Dragon" Fae introduced looking up with her face beaming at Ray glad she had made a new friend though Ray however had a different reaction.

His expression… was blank "Hey can you move now!" a player shouted with the others having annoyed looks "Fae come on let's go somewhere else" Ray said walking ahead with Fae running along with her face still beaming.

Fae was short she was probably up to but slightly below Ray's chest and he could bet he might be able to pick her up "So what are we gonna do?!" Fae enthusiastically asked "Well… I'm gonna go find my friends and-" "Maybe Fae can help" the dragon girl offered interrupting Ray "Uhh… no Fae, it's fine just stay near me okay" "Okay!" Fae answered still not losing her enthusiasm.

"Where could they be?" Ray asked himself with Fae still at his side "Looking for someone?" a voice asked out of nowhere making Ray pull out his Bronze Sword and Fae put on a scary face, though it only made her look cute rather then frightening, and brought out her Divine Stone.

"Woah, woah calm yourself I just wanna help" the voice said again and a boy who had light brown hair and a red Thief cloak and brown clothes underneath came out of nowhere and Ray recognized him from playing the games "Matthew?" "The one and only" the thief said proudly "So you can help us?"'Fae asked and Matthew smirked "Of course, look who you're talking to. So your looking for your friends right?" Matthew asked, Ray sheathed his sword before answering "Yeah do you know them?" Ray asked still cautious while Fae was smiling.

"Yep his name's Inaho right?" Matthew asked and Ray was surprised he was telling the truth. While Ray knew he could trust someone like Matthew he couldn't trust the person who summoned him. "So… can you take me to him?" Ray asked and Matthew nodded "Of course follow me" the thief said running ahead with Fae and Ray following.

* * *

Inaho, Hibari and girl who had blonde hair in ponytail and had white and purple Troubadour clothing. The girl was none other then Clarine a hero Hibari had summoned though she was thinking she could take her back to the Summon Stone and try and get another hero that wasn't her.

"Ugh… where is that person we've been waiting for quite some time" Clarine complained tapping her foot impatiently making Hibari who was wearing Dark Mage clothes(AN: Fates Style Dark Mage), take a deep breath and let it out "It's only been five minutes Clarine can't you wait a little longer" Hibari said beginning to get fed up with Clarine's complaints "Hey cut it out you two I'm sure Matthew will be here any second… hopefully" Inaho said with the last word under his breath. Inaho had chosen to become an Outlaw because during the time he had played Fire Emblem Fates he grew to like the Outlaw class a lot.

"I would advise you not take that tone with me peasants" Clarine said with Hibari reaching her limit "Okay that's it! You know you are such a-" "There's Matthew!" Inaho shouted as quickly as he could to break up the argument Hibari and Clarine were about to have.

"Ray! There you are!" Inaho shouted as Ray, Fae and Matthew came running towards them. Inaho looked down at Fae then back to Ray and Matthew "Uhh…" "She's the one I summoned" Ray explained "You know if you guys had told me you could summon heroes from the games I would've been okay and got the game" Ray continued on finishing up expecting to see Inaho and Hibari smiling because they wanted it to be a surprise but instead they still had their same expressions.

"We… didn't know either" Hibari brought up "Wait…what? W-What do you mean you didn't know?" Ray asked wanting to get the full story "We just found out recently ourselves. It must've been the patch or update we've been hearing about" Inaho speculated but just shook his head out his thoughts "Excuse me I hate to interrupt-" "No you don't" Hibari said interrupting Clarine who just growled at her in response. Even though Clarine was summoned by Hibari it didn't mean she had to follow her every command.

"But since we've got your friend… and well… her" Clarine said gesturing towards Fae with it flying over her head "But shouldn't we get a move on to… wherever" the troubadour brought up "As much as I hate to admit it she's right we should probably get a move on and find a skirmish so we can level you up" Hibari suggested "Did you summon her?" Ray asked "Yes… unfortunately" "Hey!" Clarine shouted offended "Well we probably should get a move on" Matthew spoke up "Yeah Fae can't wait!" Fae shouted ready for anything.

* * *

"Hah!" Ray shouted killing a bandit by stabbing him with his Bronze Sword with his body disappearing. After his body disappeared and Exp bar came up with it filling up completely. When it filled up completely a tune played with the words 'Level Up' appearing above it then showed what stats increased.

"Uhh… let's see… HP… Strength and Luck. Not bad I guess" Ray said okay with the results he got while Hibari and Inaho were confused as to why he was levelling up so quickly. Inaho was Level 4 while Hibari was Level 5 but Ray was Level 6 with Fae being 3, Matthew being 3 as well while Clarine was only at Level 2.

"Okay you've got to be cheating" Hibari accused Ray walking up to him when he finished closing his menu after checking his weapon level "What?" the swordsman said confused "Yeah I'm with Hibari on this Ray are you cheating?" Inaho asked crossing his arms waiting for an answer.

"No why?" Ray asked but Inaho and Hibari didn't buy it "Then tell us how you're levelling up so quickly" Hibari asked wanting an answer "Uhh… because I'm a trainee" Ray deadpanned "What do you mean trainee?" Hibari asked "Essentially it's like a villager but not insanely weak from the start but still pretty weak-" "Mind getting to the point" Matthew asked "Right, anyways trainees are caped off at Level 10 then get two class options when they reach it" the swordsman explained but Hibari and Inaho and as well as Clarine and Matthew were curious as well.

"So what do you get?" Matthew asked but Ray just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know this class wasn't in Sacred Stones we'll just have to see tomorrow probably. I'm gonna log out now see guys" Ray said bringing up his menu but then hesitated when he looked at Fae "Hey Fae are you going to be alright when I log out?" Ray asked and the dragon girl nodded "Don't worry Fae will still be here when you get back" she assured making Ray smile and ruffle her hair.

"Alright, bye guys" "Bye" "See ya" is what everyone else said besides Clarine who didn't bother with saying anything as she followed everyone else.

"Wait what?" Ray said getting everyone's attention "What's wrong?" Inaho asked "Its… not letting me log out" the swordsman explained making Hibari and Inaho go to his menu.

"See look" Ray said pressing the log out button a bunch off times with nothing happening "That is a bit odd" Clarine admitted "Yeah no kidding" Matthew added in "I-I'm sure its just a bug that the update caused when they find it I'm sure they'll fix it" Hibari assured "Well I hope so" Ray said "Don't worry at least you get to stay here longer with Fae-Oh! Look a butterfly!" Fae said chasing after the butterfly she saw.

Everyone even Clarine giggled at Fae's childish personality "I guess staying here a bit longer won't be to bad" Ray admitted smiling at Fae who was trying to get the butterfly to land in her finger "Yeah we might as well- wait what the?!" Inaho shouted when everyone including Matthew, Clarine and Fae became enveloped in a blue light.

* * *

The group was transported back to the main hub area with nothing but confused looks on their faces.

"W-What's happeneing. Fae's sacred!" the dragon girl said hugging Ray's leg about to cry "Don't worry Fae" Ray assured looking around and saw that other players along with heroes were being transported.

"What in the world is going on here?" Clarine asked looking around as more players continued to transport in "I dunno but something tells me we're about to find out" Matthew said and as he did players along with heroes stopped transporting in.

Then three people transported in.

One had purple knight armour and blonde hair with what looked to be a giant staff of some kind in his right hand.

The other had dark blue robes and also had one on his head that covered one of his eyes.

The last one had light purple hair with red robes and a cloak of some kind that had white shoulder armour.

There were a bunch of whispers going around. Some saying 'Who are those people' others saying 'Is that who I think it is'. The one who had the dark blue robes was the first to speak up. "Players of Fire Emblem: Heroes Online. Me and my companions here welcome all of you. We come bringing all of you info on behalf of the company behind this game" he said then the purple armoured one spoke up "I'm sure many of you have noticed that something no longer works in you menu, the log out button" he brought up.

"Yeah what's the big idea!" a player shouted "I can't log out and I need to be somewhere!" another player shouted which was followed by an uproar of complaints.

The light purple haired one sighed and began to focus magic in his hand and shot up a lightning bolt that looked to be a dark pink colour that caused near dead silence "Pipe down all of you!" the light purple haired one shouted "Don't worry… this is how Fire Emblem: Heroes Online was supposed to be!" he continued on.

"What does he mean by that?" Inaho asked hoping for an answer and hoping it would be the one he wanted. Ray however looked at the light purple haired one closely "Hibari watch Fae" the swordsman said running up to the people who were speaking "What do you think your doing!" the dark mage shouted but Ray continued to run ahead.

"Now that I have-" "Cut the act Fomortiis!" Ray shouted at the light purple haired one pointing at him. But the person who he called Fomortiis started laughing with it turning more evil "HAHAHAH! Guess my disguise only carried me so far" with Fomortiis' face losing the soft look he had before and his face getting a more evil looking one.

"As a reward for seeing past my disguise I'll give the honour of duelling with me" Fomortiis said stepping off and staying a good distance away from Ray.

Ray nervously held up his Bronze Sword and ran up and slashed Fomortiis then jumped back when he did Fomortiis wasn't fazed with the words 'No damage' appearing above him.

Fomortiis got on evil look on his face and channeled energy in his hand and shot Ray with the same dark pink lightning from before. Ray was sent back with his HP falling to one.

"Be glad I spared your pathetic life. Now anyone else wish to challenge me?" Fomortiis asked but every single player shook their heads 'no' and walked backwards not wanting to suffer the same fate.

"Now let us continue" the purple armoured one started "Also be warned. If you die here you die in real life. So in order to avoid that fate and make it out alive you must conquer all the bosses on all the continents. Once you've done that the three of us await all of you on the Dread Isle" the purple armoured one finished up.

Then the one wearing the dark blue robes let out a dark chuckle "And don't think you can just come over to the Dread Isle and defeat us… because if you do a… surprise awaits you… HAHAHAHAHA! Try not to get killed!" he finished up teleporting out "We look forward to fighting you" the purple armoured one said teleporting "If you make it that far!" Fomortiis said teleporting.

After the three had left all the players that were gather started to panic and run all over the place as if they were trying to find away to get out of the game.

Luckily Hibari and the others got Ray and healed him up before getting out of the crowd and think off something… but mainly to clear their heads about the whole ordeal.

Inaho was pacing back and forth while Hibari was sitting down rocking back and forth. Matthew had his back against the wall with his arms crossed and his face deep in thought while Fae was near Ray looking over him while Clarine tending to his wounds.

"W-What do we do Inaho?"' Hibari asked her voice shaking "I-I… we… I… don't know Hibari… I just don't know" the outlaw answered feeling helpless "Done" Clarine spoke finished with tending to Ray's wounds but as she finished up a tune played with the words 'Level up' appearing over her head with her stats increasing.

"S-Sorry there's no way to turn that off" she explained with Ray waking up "Yay! Ray's awake!" Fae cheered hugging him "Ow… well that was stupid to do" he said sitting up "Yeah no kidding" Inaho said with anger in his voice "What were you thinking!" Clarine shouted "Okay I'm sorry! What did I miss?" Ray asked and Mattew went on to tell him about what the people said in how they had to conquer all the bosses if they wanted to make it out alive.

"Woah… that's… insane" was all Ray could get out "Ray, what do we do?" Fae asked he face full of fear "I-I don't know…

… this is perma death to a whole new level"

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaaand… done. So what do you all think. Before anyone asks yes there will be more heroes and it won't be restricted to the ones in the game. So instead of a tower there's continents and each continent will have bosses specific to that continent. So again any and all feedback is appreciated so til next chapter see ya.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fire Emblem or SAO.**

* * *

… Two Weeks have passed since the mysterious characters which Ray informed to his friends were Fomortiis, Zephiel and Nergal.

The group after they had got away and dealt with Ray's injures they hurried off to find a safe place where they could rest. Thankfully they did find a village with an inn and chose to stay there while they sorted out the whole ordeal of the situation they had at hand.

But for them that would take longer then expected…

"Can't believe it's only been two weeks" Inaho said while he was laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling "Feels like it's been two months" Hibari added sitting in a chair "Hey look I know times are grim but we can't just keep sitting around waiting for miracle to happen. We gotta take some action" Matthew said trying to convince his everyone else except Ray, Clarine and Fae who were out. Fae had gotten tired from sitting in the room all the time so Ray took her out to play with some child NPC's while Clarine went to one of the Cafés that were in the town.

"It's easier said then done Matthew. We got our lives at stake here… one wrong move… and it's all over" Hibari said depressed making Matthew sigh and sit down and think of a way to motivate his team.

Though his thought process was interrupted when they heard knocking at the door "Who is it?" Inaho asked waiting for an answer "It's us guys" Ray's voice said through the door "It's open" Hibari answer and Ray and Fae came in with Fae drinking out of something which caught they eye of Matthew.

"Umm… what is she drinking?" "Just some Pure Water I got at the vendor" Ray explained looking at Inaho and Hibari who had depressed looks on their faces "You guys are still like this" he said "Hey there's a possibility that we can die if we're not careful" Hibari said not wanting to go further with the conversation.

Ray was about open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by Fae burping "Sorry" she said putting the container the Pure Water was in a nearby table and sitting down on Hibari's bed.

When Ray had nearly gotten himself killed after seeing through Fomortiis' disguise Fae's entire personality had changed during the time the group was escaping out from the main town after the panic that had happened.

Fae was crying and hoping he would be okay. But after Clarine had healed his injuries she was fine and eventually went back to her normal self in no time.

Ray sighed and laid down on his bed thinking of a way to convince his friends to fight instead of just sitting around at the inn room all day like they have the past two weeks. During the two weeks they had stayed at the town they would just stay at the inn or occasionally go for a walk and that was about it.

Ray however would go out with Fae whenever she got bored of sitting around all day and take her to go play with some child NPC's the town had.

But he knew they could only spend so much time sitting around.

"I'm done" Ray spoke out getting the attention of his friends "W-What do you mean your done?" Matthew asked not knowing what he was getting at "I said I'm done being depressed and thinking on the negatives of this. Yes we may die but I don't know about you guys but I'm not spending my life here moping waiting for someone else to solver our problems. Come on Fae let's go" Ray said getting up from his bed with Fae following him with a confused look on her face "Where are we going?" she asked in an innocent tone "To find a boss and start clearing this game" he said as he and Fae walked completely out of view.

Matthew looked at the duo as the walked out and sat up and made sure he had his Iron Dagger with him before heading out "W-Wait Matthew where are you going?!" Inaho asked sitting up from his bed "He's right you know… we can't just keep sitting here and doing nothing. I'm going with him at least my skills will be put to use" the thief finished up walking out with Clarine coming in a few moments later.

"Just where in the world do they think their going?" she asked looking out the door "They said that their done moping and want to try and clear the game" Hibari explained to her making her think for a bit before walking back out.

"Wait Clarine!" Inaho shouted and she stopped and turned back "Yes?" "Where are you going?" Hibari asked not to pleased with what Clarine was choosing "I would like to accompany them. After all it wouldn't be wise to have them go on a journey such as this and not have a healer with them. Besides I'm surprised you two don't share the same mind set if wanting to help him isn't he you're friend" the troubadour asked waiting for their answer "It's complicated Clarine" Inaho answered but Clarine wasn't buying his answer.

"I hardly think so. I know the two of you are afraid of losing you lives out there and believe me I am too. I did fight alongside Floyd… or whatever his name is and I was scared being out in the field of battle. But you won't break that fear by staying away from it… you need to face it one way or another" Clarine finished up leaving.

"S-She just… left us!" Hibari exclaimed at what was happening before her "Hibari she's… kinda got a point… we'll probably just end up… staying here" Inaho admitted sitting up "I… lets just… think for a bit first" Hibari said sitting down.

* * *

Both Fae and Ray arrived at the outskirts of the village looking out at the sight before them which was an open field with a path, also some trees out in the distance. But way far out they could see an ocean.

Ray looked down to the dragon girl beside him "Are you ready for this Fae? Because it will be a long journey you can stay back with the others if you want" Ray suggested but Fae only nodded her head "No Fae isn't going to let a friend travel alone. I will be with you forever!" she said throwing her arms into the air making Ray smile and ruffle her hair with her giggling in response to his action.

"Well time to get a move on" Ray said about to start walking when some interrupted him.

"Not without me your not" Matthew's voice spoke out as he appeared in front of the duo.

(Optional Music Ahead. Play Together We Ride from Fire Emblem The Blazing Sword)

"Matthew!" Ray exclaimed and thief smirked "Yep" he simply said "Why are you here I thought you'd stay with Hibari and the others" the swordsman said wondering about the thief's decision.

"Well I wanna help you get through this and I think you'll find my skills very helpful" he explained and Ray was about open his mouth to talk again when Matthew cut him off "Come on admit it you need me, think about how helpful a thief will be to you" the thief continued on and Ray had to admit he was right.

Having a thief would be helpful if ever needed someone to scout ahead and more importantly if he came across a treasure chest and didn't have any chest keys.

"Alright Matthew you make some good points so I guess your with us now" Ray said "Glad you see things my way" the three were about to start walking again when someone else interrupted them.

(Stop Music Here and Play Join Us! From Fire Emblem The Binding Blade)

"WAIT!" Clarine shouted riding on her horse to the small group.

"C-Clarine! What are you doing here?" Ray asked surprised to see the troubadour "Isn't it obvious I've come to assist you" she informed dismounting from her horse "But what about Hibari and Inaho?" Ray asked "I've spoken to them I tried to persuade them join but unfortunately they wouldn't listen" Clarine informed.

"But I've come to assist you with the dangers ahead you will must definitely need a healer at your side" she said and Ray knew Clarine had him.

The troubadour did make some good points and having a heal along will benefit them greatly.

The swordsman let out a sigh "Well I won't say no to healer, guess you're coming along with us now Clarine" he said making Clarine smile "Thank you" she said getting back on her horse and were about set off when they were interrupted yet again this time be familiar voices Ray was glad to hear.

(Stop Music Here and Play Guest of Shade from Fire Emblem Fates)

"Wait up!" Inaho shouted with Hibari not to far behind him "Hibari! Inaho! What… I thought you guys wanted to stay back!" Ray shouted surprised to see that his friends were hopefully coming along.

"Well we were. Then we thought about what Clarine said-" "Wait Clarine changed your minds" Ray said with Clarine having an offended look on her face "I know crazy right" Hibari continued on "Excuse me I'm right here" Clarine spoke up only for her words to go ignored "I think we should just let them have their little moment" Matthew said to Clarine who just crossed her arms.

"Anyway, we wanna help you clear this game so we can go back home and we're ready help" Inaho said making Ray smile "Thanks you guys I'm glad you'll be at my side"

(Stop Music Here if it was Played)

"Well now that we got that sorted out how about we head off" Matthew spoke up "Yeah Fae's ready to go on a adventure!" Fae cheered with arms in the air while Clarine got back on her horse "Well should we be on our way" the troubadour said Ray nodded looking back at the view he and Fae were staring a few minutes ago.

"Well let's get started" the swordsman said his voice filled with determination "Where exactly?" Hibari asked.

"Simple we go to any continent…

… and begin searching for our first boss"

* * *

 **Yet another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it, and I bet everything's starting to get confusing so I'm gonna clear up somethings here. First is the Hero summoning. Essentially how it works is that in the beginning Orbs were given to players who had preordered their copy of the game. Since Inaho had gotten an extra which was preordered that's how Ray got his Orb. They are of course found within the world itself… but I'm not telling where their found. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter any and all feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Update

I'm doing this little update just to let people know where I've been. Basically everyone knows Fire Emblem Echoes Shadows of Valentia is out and yes I've beaten the game.

It was amazing I loved the villains, I now get why people say the villains in Awkening and Fates sucked, anyway, after I finished beating the game there was more to do and I was like "Cool" it turns out there was a bonus dungeon you can do and… weeellll.

When I got to the end one of my lords died and I had to restart the entire thing but that wasn't the only thing I also saw something else that makes me want to go back and so now I'm grinding so I can go back there prepared this time.

So I think that'll take me a few days before I'm completely done with Shadows of Valentia then I'll finally be able to focus on the fic again so I just wanted to post this just to let everyone know what I've been doing.

So until the next chapter See ya.


	6. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know it's been awhile since a few days but let me explain what happened basically genius me thought it'd be a good idea to download a new game from the Eshop while I was waiting for the Cipher Companions DLC to come out and the game I downloaded was Legend of Dark Witch and I got preoccupied with because it was more fun then I thought but any way now that it's summer with no more school to deal with nothing's stopping from writing more chapters effectively except maybe Legend of Dark Witch and the sequel I bought but enough of that here's a new chapter. Another thing enemies disappear Path of Radiance style. I don't own Fire Emblem or SAO.**

* * *

The group continued on their way to where the towns were that would take them to a different continent.

"So think those people were telling the truth?" Inaho brought up "Well we gotta take our chances, we need to get to a continent so we can start clearing this game" Ray started while they were on their way to figure out how to get to another continent a group of players came by and told them that at the end of the beginning continent they were on there was a town that would take them to another continent.

And so the group went off to where the players had told them to just keep going on the track they were on. But Inaho and Clarine had their suspicions "And besides we got Fae at our side so we got nothing to worry about" he continued on with the others looking at Fae who was running slightly ahead looking at the scenery around her while playing in the fields they were at.

"Yep, I'm totally filled with confidence" Hibari sarcastically said "Don't let that fool you she's a powerhouse you saw what she did during our first skirmish" Ray brought up "Right guys?" he asked around "While you do bring up some good points, we cannot deny the fact that she well…" Clarine trailed off looking at Fae who was still running around and accidentally tripped and got back up immediately and continued on "… acts and has the mind of a child" she finished up "Well you can't blame her she is a baby dragon girl" Ray admitted that Fae was a child "And she isn't afraid to hurt people who threaten her friends. Which is us" he finished up "I think that much we can agree on" Matthew spoke up with the group continuing onwards.

Hours had passed and Ray, Hibari and Inaho were glad that they were inside a video game and not in real life because the walking had began to get boring. Matthew was still how he was before because being a spy meant he had to stay alert at all times, meanwhile Clarine was on her horse trying her best to not drift off into sleep, while Fae was asleep and was being carried by Ray.

Fae constant running around and playing had tired her out and she began walking at the same speed with the others. Of course Ray saw she was tired with her constant yawning and her rubbing her eyes.

Ray then offered to carry her a offer which she accepted almost immediately. After awhile of carrying her Ray noticed that his arms were not getting sore or tired at all after carrying her for so long. They figured it must've been the fact that they were in a game. But what struck them as the most odd was the that they were able to get sleepy but not get exhausted.

But every one had let out a breath of relief when they saw the town the other players spoke of "Oh, thank goodness!" Hibari shouted after seeing the town in view and accidentally waking Fae up in the process "Huhh…" Fae said sleepily rubbing her eyes "Thanks a lot Hibari now she won't be able to fall asleep again" Ray said "Well sorry if I'm glad to be at a town" Hibari retorted crossing her arms "Come on guys don't start fighting let's go see if there's an inn open 'cause I'm tired" Inaho said stretching his arms.

The walking had taken them quite a bit. When they were at the town night had come but there were still NPC's and some players in the streets with a few having heroes at their sides.

"Matthew here can you take Fae" Ray asked giving Fae to the Thief who took her. Thankfully Fae fell back asleep after Hibari had woken her up "Why do you need me to take her?" Matthew asked "I'm gonna go and see if I can find an Armoury or a Vendor here" Ray answered but before her could take off Clarine stopped him even when she was still sleepy "Just wait… one moment it too dark and we should probably get some rest" the Troubadour managed to get out interrupting herself from her yawning.

"And besides we need to find an inn first and if you don't know where it is you'll probably be wondering the town for a bit" Matthew brought up "I… guess that's a good point, well let's get going" Ray said and the group headed off but Fae was handed back to Ray before going off.

* * *

"Ah, welcome!" an Anna greeted the group when they walked in. Their search was a bit long but they managed to find one thankfully, and right before night fell the sun was still out a bit though.

"Hey, Anna" Ray greeted "Hiya, what'll it be?" Anna asked "A room, maybe two for the night" Clarine requested "Gotcha. Let me go get the keys" Anna said walking to a room behind the counter. Anna returned a few minutes later with two keys in hand "Here you are. Don't forget to pay me when your stay is finished up" Anna said with Clarine taking a key and Matthew taking the other one "Alright let's go to are rooms" the thief said going to the second floor with the rest following.

"Okay let's see here… ah here we are" Matthew said finding the room "Well isn't this convenient" Clarine said after noticing their rooms were next to each other "Definitely, saves time" Inaho spoke out "So is this gonna be like, girls in one guys in the others" Hibari brought up "That seems alright. I'm gonna go and check to see if there's an armoury around here so see ya guys" Ray said about to run off "Are you serious its night you could run into some bad people" Clarine brought up "Oh. Good point" the swordsman said turning to Inaho "Inaho if I don't come back within ten minutes you and Matthew come looking for me" he said to his friend.

"Really?…" "Alright sounds good to me" Matthew spoke up making Hibari look at him "Alright see ya, here make sure she doesn't wake up again" Ray said handing Fae who was still sleeping over to Clarine "You better come back" Hibari said in warning tone "Don't worry I'll stay safe" Ray assured going down the hallway "Are you all sure we let him do this?" Clarine asked "I'm sure he'll keep his word me and Matthew will stay awake then go looking for him if he doesn't come back" Inaho assured with him and Matthew going into their room and the girls doing the same.

* * *

"This place has to have an armoury" Ray said to himself still looking for an armoury if the town had one.

However there was something that caught his attention, more specifically a scream of a girl "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, Ray ran to where he heard the scream and saw the same girl he met day one of FEO being chased by some brigand NPCs who were wielding Axes.

"Come on we just wanna take to your friend is all" one of the brigands said "Yeah like real gentleman" another said "NO!" the girl shouted and accidentally ran into Ray and thankfully it didn't take of any of his health.

The girl had relief over her face when she saw Ray "Please help me!" she shouted then looked back and hid behind Ray in fear. The swordsman turned to the brigands with his Bronze Sword out "Hey, if you know what's good for ya stay outta this" one of the brigands said bringing up his Axe "Yeah…not happening, but I got an offer for you" Ray brought up "Oh… and what's that?" one of the brigands said "Leave her alone and leave with your lives because I don't know if you noticed your at a disadvantage with your axes against a sword using person" Ray warned.

However the brigands showed no signs of retreating "Pffft… you think we're scared because of your little sword. You take care of him" one of the brigands said point at another who pulled at his axe and started running to Ray.

"Get back" Ray said to the girl and nervously took a stance like Myrmidon's took in Awakening. The brigand held his axe back and Ray saw it coming and easily dodged it and counter attacked "Is that all you got!" Ray shouted swinging at the brigand and second time with the hit landing.

The brigand growled in anger swinging his axe again and missing due to Ray having the weapon advantage, the swordsmen landed another strike with the brigands HP dropping to zero and his body vanishing and Ray gaining Exp but not enough to level him up.

Ray turned away and saw that the other brigands were gone "…Cowards" Ray said then turned to the girl "Are you- whoa!" "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the girls said hugging him "Y-Yeah, your welcome. What the heck happened?" Ray asked "Me and Gwen were just minding our own business when those creeps attacked us wanting all our gold and weapons. We said no then they attacked us, Gwen stayed behind to make sure I escaped but I think they captured her then they tried to come back with me then I bumped into you" the girl explained and Ray was surprised he got all of it.

"Wow… that's some story. Well your safe now you should probably go to an inn then go somewhere else after this I'm gonna go find the armoury around here" Ray said about to walk off when the girl grabbed his arm "W-Wait! I can't leave Gwen behind, please help me save her!" the girl pleaded "I don't even know where their base is-" "I do!" the girl shouted interrupting him "Well good for you. Look I get that you and Gwendolyn probably became fast friends but it's just not worth… the…" Ray trailed off after seeing the girl was on the verge of tears again giving a puppy dog look.

Ray sighed heavily "That won't work you know" he informed her "Please…" she pleaded again "I don't even know your name why would I-" "It's Cassia, now will you help me!" Cassia pleaded again "Look-" "There he is!" Ray heard Matthew's voice call out turned and saw him and Inaho running to him and Cassia.

"There you are. We found the armoury and you-" "I knew there was an armoury!" Ray shouted "Right… anyway you weren't there so we began looking elsewhere" Matthew explained then turned to Cassia "Who's this?" the thief asked "I'm Cassia are his friends?" the recurit asked "Yeah we are, what's the matter?" Inaho asked "I'm trying to rescue Gwen but he won't help me" Cassia explained giving a look at Ray "Who's Gwen?" Inaho asked "Here names Gwendolyn she's the hero she summoned" Ray informed.

"So mind telling us what happened?" Matthew asked and Cassia was about to explain when Ray beat her to it "She and Gwendolyn were attacked by brigands and Gwendolyn was captured now she wants me to go with her on a rescue mission" the swordsmen explained and Cassia looked none to pleased by his interruption "Well shouldn't we go and rescue her?" the outlaw said "Inaho, I'm not rescuing one of the worst units in Fire Emblem history" Ray stated crossing his arms.

"Come on look at her" Matthew said gesturing to Cassia who had an expression of sadness "If it weren't Gwendolyn maybe I would go but I'm still not convinced" the swordsmen said "Come on, Ray what if it was Fae or Hibari" Inaho brought up "That's different" the swordsmen said "How so?" Matthew asked "Well for starters, Fae is actually a good unit and so is Hibari, and Gwendolyn is down right terrible so no competition" Ray countered "Well I don't care if Gwen is the worst unit in Fire Emblem history I'm going to rescue her she's my friend there's no way I'm leaving her behind" Cassia said with her voice full of determination.

"Come on. Please…" Cassia said going back to pleading making Ray sigh "Well… it'll be good experience I might be able to promote. Fine I guess we'll come along with you and recuse Gwendolyn" Ray said with Cassia's face full of joy "You mean it!" she squealed "Yeah, so let's get a move on you know where this place is?" Matthew asked her and she nodded "Yep, follow me" the recruit said taking the lead with the others following in suit.

* * *

 **Well heck it's been long sorry again for the wait I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Another thing is the girl that he met in chapter 1 was originally going to be a one off character but then I got this idea so in the next chapter they'll be doing the rescue mission she has the name of one of my bond units but she isn't one. So as always any and all feedback is greatly appreciated, so until next chapter See ya.**


	7. Bonus

**I needed to vent my anger from the crappy summons I got in Heroes. The first person P.O.V is me basically.**

* * *

"So… let me get this straight you want us to send your bad summons back?" Ray asked me with Hibari and Inaho beside him along with their heroes.

"Yep that's right" I said to them "Why? Their not that bad. Severa, Sully, Lissa and… Gunter might be useful" Hibari said but I could tell even she couldn't defend that disgrace to the Jagen archetype, speaking of that.

"That disgrace to the Jagen archetype is in no way useful… plus Sully, Severa and Lissa are from Awakening and I hate Awakening and Fates right now" I told the group.

"Why?" Inaho asked me "Simple. Fire Emblem Warriors are mostly featuring characters from those games and Shadow Dragon but that really doesn't matter to me" I answered him.

"Are you serious?!" Ray asked me clearly angry, I nodded my head "Yep. I bet you must be glad that I made that game get cancelled in your world" I said to him "It basically feels like the game should be called Awakening Warriors and Marth" I continued on and I'm pretty sure they were probably more willing now.

"Where are they" the trio asked me "Don't worry I have someone that'll lead you to them. Zizou come here!" I shouted out and the dark witch made her appearance by teleporting in.

"Need something?" she asked me "Yeah, can you take these three to where my crappy summons are held?" I asked her "Sure I guess. What about the other three?" she asked "Hmm… take them to my other heroes, you know the ones that are actually good to me, along the way of course" I asked her and she closed the one eye that was visible and let out a sigh "Sure. Come on, follow me" Zizou said walking away with the six following them.

Normal P.O.V

"So who exactly are you?" Ray asked Zizou "No one really important to you" the dark witch answered "Then who was that person we were just talking to?" Hibari asked "That person is basically like the god in your world. Don't worry about it… besides were just going wipe your memories after this" Zizou said to them before stopping at a gateway that led outside to a courtyard.

"This is where the quote on quote 'good heroes' hang out" Zizou said making quotation marks with her hands "Knock yourselves out" she said was the heroes went to go and talk with the other heroes.

"Whoa is that-" "Don't spoil anything. We wouldn't want the heroes that are going to make an appearance in the story be given away now would we" Zizou said to them.

"Their going to be joining us?!" Hibari exclaimed "Don't get to excited you won't remember any of this… remember" Zizou laughing to herself a bit then taking the lead again.

"Here we are" Zizou said stoping in front of a iron gate "So this is were the bad summons go?" Inaho asked "Yep, they don't stay here long" Zizou informed them opening up the door.

"After you" the dark witch said and the trio went in. Zizou came in with them and then closed the door.

"Finally!" Severa said getting up from her bed along with Sully, Lissa and Gunter "Can we leave now" Lissa complained "Yes I would like that also" Gunter added in "Me too I'm tired of this hell hole" Sully said.

"Yeah, your not staying here much longer so don't worry" Zizou said to them bringing out a weird looking hand gun like device from seemingly our of nowhere. The dark witch then snapped her fingers the four heroes were gone.

"That's it we didn't even get to do anything!" Ray complained "Relax I just sent them to different rooms" Zizou explained then gave the trio the same looking hand gun like device Zizou had earlier.

"I'll show you where they are" Zizou said to them and lead them to different rooms.

Ray had the room with Gunter, Inaho had the room with Severa, Hibari had the room with Sully and lastly Zizou had the room with Lissa.

With Zizou and Lissa

"Come on! Isn't there some way the author can bring me into the story!" Lissa complain but her pleas were falling on deaf ears.

"Look it's nothing personal the author is just something I help out from time to time. If anything you kinda remind me of some human I'm dating. Which reminds me I need to take of this quick or I'll be late… so see ya" Zizou said shooting the ground causing a portal to appear beneath Lissa which she fell through back to her world.

And thanks to Zizou with her memory wiped.

With Inaho and Severa

"I swear if you don't let me out of this room your gonna get it!" Severa shouted at Inaho who did look a bit angry.

"You know I don't normally get mad but when I do it's not nice to see, and with information the author told me I'm glad to do this" Inaho said shooting the ground with hand gun like device making a portal with Severa falling through it with her memory wiped.

With Hibari and Sully

"I'm damn well good knight to have around you know the author is going to regret not having me around you know!" Sully shouted as Hibari who was unfazed by it.

Hibari didn't even say anything but shot the ground making a portal that Sully fell through "I never did like you as a cavalier" she simply said.

With Ray and Gunter

"Ooohhhh… I'm gonna enjoy this even if I won't remember this" Ray said staring at Gunter right in the eyes.

"Please be reasonable about this" Gunter said but Ray wasn't having any of it "No. I get to send back a complete disgrace to the Jagen archetype bye bye Gunter!" Ray shouted making portal sending Gunter back to his world.

First Person P.O.V

I saw Ray and his friends and heroes along with Zizou walk towards me "Ah… your back is it done?" I asked them "Yep… it was awesome!" Ray shouted "Well glad you liked it but I gotta send you back" I said and snapped my fingers with sending them back to where they belonged.

"Soooo… am I done here?" Zizou asked me "Yep, your done here tell Klinsy I said hi" I said to Zizou who turned her back and started walking to a portal she made "Will do!" she shouted back.

"Maybe now I can work on the fic with that out of the way"

* * *

 **So yeah this was purely meant to be a joke, even if it wasn't good I just feel better after writing this. I vented my anger on the summons I got Heroes so yeah, and before anyone asks no Zizou is not an O.C of mine she's from another game see if you can guess it, and before anyone says anything no I'm not salty before characters like Ike and Hector aren't in Warriors I'm just made because they haven't revealed any other Shadow Dragon characters and it's really ticking me off. But anyway now that I vented my anger on my summons that I didn't even want it's time to get on with the story.**


	8. Chapter 5

**I don't own Fire Emblem or SAO.**

* * *

"Over here" Cassia whispered to Ray, Inaho and Matthew moving forward through the forest they were in.

After Ray, Matthew and Inaho agreed to help Cassia rescue Gwendolyn from the bandits, the lance wielder took them into a forest that was on the outskirts of the town which is where their base of operations was.

After trekking through the forest for a few moments the group came across what looked to be some ruins.

It was obvious that this was probably the bandits base of operations due to the guards that were outside the guards being two NPC's in the Soldier class there were of course torches to light up the area.

"So any ideas on how we're going to get into that place?" Inaho whispered turning to the others "I say we just send me in to take care of everything" Ray spoke out but everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane?" Cassia asked him slightly yelling but not loud enough for the guards to hear "Most of the time in Fire Emblem when you're fighting bandits they will always have Archers and Axe units and I have a sword which will easily make quick work of them" the swordsmen stated "Yeah but your forgetting one thing they won't get in line and wait to be killed they will try and dog pile you" Inaho said to his friend making him growl "I hate that so much" he said angrily.

"Let me sneak in there I'll do a little recon work to let us know what we're dealing with" Matthew offered "Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Inaho said "Okay I'll be back as quickly as I can" Matthew said going off leaving the three other players to themselves.

After a while of Matthew not coming back the three players started to get worried "He hasn't come back in a while" Cassia said with worry in her voice "Don't worry… see look their he is" Inaho pointed out to Matthew who was coming out of the bandit hideout, thankfully he was undetected.

"Whew… I'm back" the thief said "Well what you'd find out?" Ray asked "Well you were partially right about the bandits only using axes but I did see a few Knights along with a some Mercenaries in there" Matthew informed "Well that could be problematic" Inaho thought out loud.

While the others were formulating a plan Ray was looking out at the hideout "Hmm… I think we need to pull off some Metal Gear Solid and sneak in there" Ray suggested to the others "Are… you sure that's a good idea" Cassia asked nervously "Well unless we can take on a big group of enemies and survive, I think sneaking in is kinda our only option" Matthew said making Cassia sigh knowing that if they wanted to get in there they had to sneak in.

"Okay so no further objections…" Matthew asked looking around the small group who had no objections "No. All right then follow me" the thief said taking the lead.

The group snuck around near where the two Soldier NPC's were, thankfully with it being night the shadows were able to keep them hidden from their sight, and they could also somewhat make out the conversation they were having.

"Hey" one of them started "Yeah?" the other Soldier answered "Do you ever wonder why we're here?" the first Soldier asked and that's all the group got before they got out of earshot of them.

Matthew then lead them to a window that didn't seem to be covered by anything or was patrolled.

"Okay I'm going in first you guys get ready with your weapons" Matthew whispered to them and Ray got out his Bronze Sword, Inaho with his newly purchased Iron Bow, and lastly Cassia with her Bronze Lance.

Matthew went through the window first and Ray and the others waited a bit to hear from the thief.

"It's clear" he whispered to them and Ray went through followed by Inaho then Cassia. The small group found themselves in what looked to be a small supplies room of some kind.

"Too bad there's nothing useful in here" Cassia said quietly looking through the boxes and finding nothing that was of use to her or the group.

"Makes me wonder if there're any treasure chests in this place?" Inaho thought out loud. Matthew opened up then looked through the doorway and down the hallway and saw no one.

"Come on" the thief said quietly making a gesture with his hand for Ray and the others to follow him. Matthew lead them to some stairs, which he explained was where the cells were and where Gwendolyn was being held, they were about to enter when they heard someone's voice.

"Get away from me!" the voice shouted and Cassia knew who I was. The recurit ran out to where the voice was "Cassia, get back here!" Ray whispered loudly but it fell on deaf ears.

"GWEN!" Cassia exclaimed alerting the NPC who was in the Brigand class "Hey what're you doin here?!" the bandit said not noticing Ray who slashed at him from behind. The bandit turned around and tried to attack him with his axe but was stopped by Inaho firing at the bandit with his bow allowing Ray to land the finishing blow.

Ray's exp bar filled up and his stat screen popped up with his Speed and Luck increasing "Well at least something good came out of that" he said, Matthew went up to the cell that was holding Gwendolyn in and unlocked it thanks to his Lock Touch skill.

When Matthew opened up the cell Gwendolyn was immediately tackled into a hug by Cassia "I'm so glad your okay!" the lance user shouted happily "Y-You came back f-for me" Gwendolyn said surprised by what Cassia did "Of course I came back for you you're my friend" Cassia said to her making the female knight smile.

"Hate to interrupt this little reunion but we got trouble!" Inaho shouted form the hallway while firing his arrows down it "Matthew can you find us another way out?" the outlaw asked the spy, since the place where the cells were had two entrances there had to be another way out, "I'll try my best" Matthew said running off.

Inaho came back into the cell room saying "Guys this isn't good" "Damn it… Gwendolyn you need to be our shield" Ray said "W-What?" the Ostiain knight stuttered "The whole purpose of Knights is tank hits, your the only knight have we need you!" Ray shouted to her then quickly added "Even if you're a bad unit".

"Will you stop talking about Gwen like that!" Cassia scolded Ray for his remark "I'm just stating what's true" the sword user retorted "Enough you two! I'll be our shield" Gwendolyn said getting in front of everyone and taking a defensive stance "Well now what?" Cassia asked getting worried.

"We wait for Matthew to get back with our way out" Inaho said shooting at a bandit with his bow "And we pick off any enemies we can" Ray added in reading his sword. Cassia took a shaky breath and readied her lance even knowing she had a weapon disadvantage.

Thanks to Gwendolyn who managed to keep most of the bandits at bay thanks to her defence, the group was picking off any enemies that got within their reach.

The group had continued to defeat bandit after bandit "Geez what's taking Matthew so long!" Ray shouted defeating another bandit, but once he did a window popped up in front of him, the window had to class options for him to chose from "Did I just get three levels without noticing!" he exclaimed, the two class options he had were Mercenary and Myrmidon "The speed had better help" Ray said selecting the Myrmidon class.

Ray was covered in a white light and some lightning enveloped him. When the light cleared after in temporarily blinded everyone they saw that Ray was wearing completely new clothing.

His old clothing was gone and was replaced by what looked to be a dark blue short sleeved shirt with some grey vest which everyone guessed was armour, also having the same armour on his shoulders, he also got two pairs of light brown fingerless glove that looks to wrapped in bandages. Lastly he had black pants with brown boots of some kind.

(AN: Just in case people had a hard time picturing his clothing, it's the Tellius Myrmidons)

"Cool!" Ray exclaimed looking at his new Myrmidon clothing, then after his promotion Matthew came in running in "Did I miss anything?" he said in a somewhat joking tone "Really? Your going to joke now!" Cassia shouted at him angry for him taking so long.

"Guys their still coming!" Inaho shouted "Matthew take Cassia and Gwen and get a head start, me and Inaho will catch up" the new Myrmidon said to the thief.

Gwendolyn slowly started to move back and Ray went in front of her blocking the attacks of the incoming bandits while Inaho provided cover fire. While Ray was block the attacks of the bandits he felt that his reflexes were faster then normal.

He knew when he was a Swordsman his attacks were quick, but this was different he felt as if the enemy could make an attack on him with the attack being incredibly close but still have a chance to retaliate.

"Ray they got a head start its time for us to go!" Inaho shouted firing off another arrow "Got it… lead the way" Ray said pushing a Mercenary back with his sword and making a run for it with his friend.

The bandits, the ones that were remaining in the fortress, ran after them. But thanks to the duo having height speed they easily managed to out run them.

* * *

The two made it back to the town and started to catch their breath "Did we lose them" Ray said in between breaths "Yeah looks like it" Inaho said looking around and spotted Matthew along with Cassia and Gwendolyn.

"You guys made it out!" Cassia exclaimed glad to see her new friends safe "Yeah thankfully we lost the bandits" Ray said still out of breath "Why am I not recovering from this" he continued on.

Matthew walked in front of the two gave them what looked to be containers that held water "Here drink up this'll help, your fatigue is probably low from all of that fighting" Matthew said and the two took them from his hands and immediately started to drink.

They easily drank the entire things, Ray let out a gasp after finishing up his water "Much better!" he shouted "Definitely" Inaho added in wiping his mouth.

"Why did you take so long Matthew?" Cassia asked the thief "Well I did find a way out but also stumbled upon some treasure chests…" the thief trailed off "Aaannndd" Ray asked "And I found these" Matthew said holding two orbs in one hand and one more in the other.

"Three orbs!" Inaho exclaimed "Yep, don't know why they had these, but they did. h

Here" Matthew said handing out the orbs to Cassia, Ray and Inaho.

"I'm gonna turn this in now" Cassia said excitedly "Wait there's a summon stone here" the sword user said surprised "Yep, come on I'll take you to it" Cassia said "Ray, wait" Inaho said getting his friends attention "Yeah?" "I'm probably just going to turn this in tomorrow so I'm gonna head back to the inn. Hibari is probably mad if she isn't asleep already" he informed his friend who had a slight look of fear in his face.

Ray rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously "Yeah you should probably go tell her and Fae I'm alright" he asked his friend who just smiled "Sure thing" he said walking off with Matthew "Gwen can you go ahead to the inn and get us a room" Cassia asked and the Ostiain knight nodded "Yes of course" she said walking behind the two.

"Come on, let's go find the summon stone" Cassia said eagerly wanting to use her orb "Oh… definitely" Ray said just as excited as her then the two ran off in search of the summon stone.

But their search was not going to well, But Ray did manage to find and armoury and the duo bought new iron weapons to replace their bronze ones.

"Hey… Cassia I think I see it!" Ray shouted pointing odd into the distance, and there it was the summon stone "Oh yeah, there it is. Come on let's go use these orbs" Cassia said running to it along with Ray.

Ray easily managed to out run her and got to the stone first "Well you know they say ladies first" the sword user said making a gesture for her to go first "Such a gentleman" Cassia said in a sophisticated tone with her hand on her chest in a somewhat sarcastic manner but laughed it off.

Cassia place her orb in the stone and there was a bright light temporary blinded the two. When the light was clear there was a Mage standing on the pedestal. The mage had light purple hair that was over her shoulders she also wore a light green tunic and had a dark purple skirt.

"H-Hello I'm, Ilyana a mage from the continent of Tellius… I hope I can help in anyway possible" Ilyana greeted the two "Yes a mage!" Cassia shouted hugging Ilyana who was surprised by the act.

"Okay my turn" Ray said walking up to the stone after Ilyana and Cassia stepped off "Alright somebody good… don't screw me over RNG" Ray said then put his orb in the stone, once again there was a bright light that blinded the group.

After it was gone there was a small red haired girl standing in front of Ray. The girl wore a white gown and had a gold head band in her hair.

"Hi I'll do my beat to help everyone so keep me near by" she greeted.

* * *

 **Okay finally, yeah I was getting kind of sick of the group being stuck here then there was genius me thinking about what I'm going to do later in the story so if my writing looks like I was sort of rushing I apologize I just want the group to get started and now that I'm done with this, it's finally time the group starts visiting continents and feel free to guess Ray's new hero the reason for them getting the orbs was because I got a five star summon and I wanted to make that summon appear but there was one problem… the character was another Elibe character and I felt like it was a bit much to give them another Elibe character so soon but don't worry that five star summon will make an appearance so till next time see ya.**


	9. Clarifying and Announcement

I know this isn't what people were hoping for but I felt the need to bring these things up.

First off, I now have a YouTube account that's under the same name as it is here and before anyone says anything this will primarily be used for updates and such so I won't have to keep making these update chapters anymore so hey it befits me a bit and also everyone else because with what I have you will all might be able to hear my voice and know my gender be sure to subscribe to it or drop in every now and again to see if there's anything new, there's only one video and that shows off Bond Units, Hibari and Inaho so check it out if you want.

Secondly, in my previous chapter I gave hints as to who that next hero was and now I really wish I had worded that better in the authors notes, basically I got a five star summon in Heroes that I really wanted to make an appearance in the story but one problem they were from Elibe and I didn't want to have another Elibe character be in the story so soon because there's already Fae, Clarine, Matthew and Gwendolyn that's five Elibe characters already and I want this fic to be able show more then just Elibe characters.

So to make it more clear the summon isn't from Elibe. So until the next chapter see ya


	10. The Gates have Been Opened

Well it has been awhile hasn't. Yeah it has well let's start with some news first I don't know how many people have seen it yet but I've changed my name from j000 to DarkWitchFanBoy I feel like it suits me a bit better considering I'm a huge fan of the Legend of Dark Witch series. But enough about that.

I figured since its been awhile since this fic was updated and what I was going to do was give people my castle address so you can fight the Bond unit's Hibari and Inaho. But I was going to do that once they had been promoted and it might be awhile before they're promoted I figured I might as well give everyone my castle address now.

You won't be able to fight Hibari or Inaho yet but at least you can challenge it and get

some good skills for your units… well depending on who you use anyway.

Well here it is go nuts

10606-08982

93039-96888


End file.
